devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith
Lilith is a character in DmC: Devil May Cry. She is a powerful demon who serves as 's mistress, and also runs "Devil's Dalliance", a popular nightclub that Dante frequents. As she is carrying Mundus' Spawn, and target her as a hostage to exchange to Mundus when he kidnaps Kat. Description Lilith disguises herself as a sexually attractive woman with long blond hair and high cheekbones with large lips, but her hair is actually a wig and her skin is a loose pelt sewn together on her neck and back, which she often has to tighten. She uses heavy make up and wears a tight, lavender cocktail dress with a short skirt, and long, black opera-length gloves. She is also pregnant with Mundus' child, often patting her stomach speaking about what "they" should do. The demon spawn gestating in her womb makes violent responses, thrusting itself beyond her abdomen and growling. When she fights Dante, her baby emerges out of the threads on her back and sucks her into its belly. As a demon lord, Lilith is able to manipulate Limbo and pull victims into it. In combat, however, she is rather weak, and is defenseless when her baby is not fighting and she is pulled out of its belly. Story Lilith is Mundus's mistress, and spends her time having sex with Mundus and encouraging him to make the world his "bitch", just like she is. While Mundus does not value her for herself, he does value her as the bearer of his heir. Mundus takes Kat hostage and tries to barter her to the Order for Dante. However, having been informed by Phineas that Lilith is bearing Mundus' heir, Dante suggests that they instead kidnap her and force Mundus to give up Kat for his heir, although Vergil has misgivings about giving Mundus back his child and squandering the opportunity to deal such a huge blow to Mundus for the sake of a mere human. When Dante attempts to infiltrate Devil's Dalliance, he is badgered by one of his ex-lovers and is spotted by a Looker, who alerts Lilith. Certain that Mundus will favor her if she delivers him Dante's corpse, Lilith drags the Nephilim into Limbo and forces him to play through her game, "The Devil has Talent", taunting him that if he fails, Kat will die, but that if he succeeds he'll win the chance to be murdered by Lilith face-to-face. When Dante overcomes her twisted game, Lilith and her baby burst with anticipation and she leaps down to the dance floor and releases the baby from inside her body through the opening on her back, before the situation is inversed and she is pulled inside the baby. However, Dante manages to stagger the baby enough to pull her back out and wear her out, eventually getting her at his mercy at the point of his sword. Dante promises that he won't hurt her or the baby if she comes quietly, and Lilith gives up, allowing him to send a video response to Mundus in which he rebuts the demon lord's offer by threatening to execute his child if Kat is not returned. A furious Mundus accepts, and Dante and Vergil arrive at the docks with a whimpering Lilith while Mundus's SWAT officers arrive with Kat. As Lilith and Kat begin limping toward their respective sides, Vergil decides that he can't let this opportunity escape, and fires a round through Lilith's womb. As she gasps in horror, he fires off another round to put her out of her misery, and the city itself erupts due to Mundus's rage. Background In Jewish apocrypha, Lilith is a Mesopotamian demon who was created by God to be Adam's first wife. However, Lilith demanded that she be allowed to be on top during intercourse, and so was rejected by Adam. In retribution, she became a demon and promised to give birth to a race of demons named "Lilim" who would murder humanity's children. References Category:DmC Bosses Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:DmC: Devil May Cry